At present, communication systems that adopt LTE (Long Term Evolution) and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) based on OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) have appeared. As for the location form of base stations of such a communication system, a low-output microcell base station is arranged between cells that are unable to be covered by a high-output macrocell base station.
In this case, if a terminal exists at an edge of a cell of a macrocell base station, the terminal transmits high-level power to the macrocell base station. Accordingly, radio waves of the terminal become interference waves, and the interference waves deteriorate uplink performance (reception characteristics) of the microcell base station and downlink performance (reception characteristics) of the terminal in the cell of the microcell base station. For example, if frequency deviation (Doppler shift) occurs in an OFDM signal which is output by the terminal due to high-speed movement of the terminal (or reflection of radio waves for fixed communication by an object that moves at high speed), the OFDM signal becomes the interference waves to deteriorate the reception characteristics of the microcell base station and the reception characteristics of the terminal in the cell of the microcell base station.
In order to solve this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119333 discloses a moving object communication system which corrects an amount of Doppler shift of a transmission wave by calculating a moving speed of the mobile station, a latitude and a longitude using a GPS satellite, obtaining an angle between the mobile station and a base station based on the moving speed, the latitude and the longitude, calculating the amount of Doppler shift of the transmission wave from the angle, and performing fine adjustment of the transmission wave of the mobile station based on the result of the calculation.